Conventional elastic cover materials according to the prior art include fabric, leather and the like, and are used to cover porous constructions such as urethane foam or other resin foams, stratified formations which are formed by stratifying polyester fiber or other fibers, as well as spring constructions formed from flat springs, coil springs or other springs.
A conventional elastic cover material effects an agreeable soft feeling, when one's limbs are weighted thereon due to balancing of pressed strain, which may be raised in its thickness direction, and elastic recovery force which may be raised in accordance with the pressed strain. However, in the case where the pressed strain rises relatively too little in comparison with elastic recovery force, hard and painful feeling may be effected. On the other hand, in the case where the pressed strain rises relatively too much in comparison with the elastic recovery force, fatigue may ensue since the limbs are supported in an unstable manner. In order for the conventional elastic cover material to effect an agreeable soft feeling due to the balancing of pressed strain and elastic recovery force, the conventional elastic cover material has to be thick. Thus, conventional elastic cover material, being thick and bulky occupies good deal of space and is difficult to transport in bulk. There is clearly a need to improve the conventional elastic cover material in this respect.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to provide an improved elastic cover material on which limbs are supported stably, and which is thin, lightweight and less bulky as a whole, and which is easy to handle.